1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly to spread spectrum communications systems.
2. Background Art
Spread spectrum communications offer a number of advantages over other types of communications. In operation, spread spectrum signals are often designed to have advantageous correlation properties. Many different methods have been developed to improve the performance of spread spectrum signals.
Spreading codes have been developed which, when modulated with a baseband signal, often give the resulting modulated signal advantageous correlation properties. These correlation properties reduce the likelihood that the resulting modulated signal will interfere with other signals or be interfered with by other signals. Moreover, improved correlation properties also increase the likelihood that a signal will be properly received at an intended receiver. Although many different types of spreading code families have been developed, many of those families offer little freedom in terms of the length of the spreading code and the size of the family of spreading codes. Thus, what is needed is methods and systems that provide flexible spreading codes which, when modulated with a baseband signal, improve correlation properties of the resulting modulated signal.